1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electric circuit that includes a plurality of switching elements which are connected in parallel to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the related art, a resonance is generated between a plurality of IGBTs, by a capacitance generated between a gate and an emitter of the IGBT and a wiring inductance, in an electric circuit where the plurality of IGBTs are connected in parallel to each other. According to a technique, resistors for resonance suppression are disposed at the gates of the plurality of IGBTs such that the resonance is prevented (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150696 (JP 2014-150696 A)).
According to another technique regarding an electric circuit that drives a plurality of switching elements connected in parallel to each other in synchronization with each other, ON-OFF switching timings of the respective switching elements are relatively adjusted based on a threshold voltage difference (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-225531 (JP 2009-225531 A)).